


31 Days of October

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan begins a journey with Theo on the first of October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of October at HH-sugarquill on LJ.

Susan sat down under the tree. Her back rubbed against the hard bark and she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Laying her head back against the trunk, she gazed up into the branches. 

October was her favorite month. The red leaves were highlighted under the fall sun. She loved this tree the most because it practically matched her hair. It was silly, but it was definitely something that made her smile every fall. 

She closed her eyes and just breathed in the season around her. The crisp autumn air surrounding her, the last scents of the flowers not too far away, the fanged frisbee that hit her head.

“Ow!” She opened her eyes and rubbed her head before carefully picking up the frisbee.

“I’m sorry about that.” A tall, lanky brunette walked towards her.

She smiled and held out the frisbee. “I assume that this is yours?”

He grimaced. “Yeah, sorry. Blaise thought he was being funny and it went the wrong direction.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t need to fall asleep anyway. I have too much to do.”

He grasped the frisbee and gazed at her. “Hufflepuff, right?”

She nodded. “Yes. Slytherin, I assume.”

“Theodore Nott at your service, milady.” He bowed to her.

“Susan Bones.” She offered her hand to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hey, Nott, quit flirting and get back to the game.”

Theo looked over his shoulder and threw the frisbee at his friend. “Give me a minute, git.”

Susan laughed. “I guess you should get back to your game.”

“It seems more interesting here,” he said smoothly as he sank down on the ground beside her.

Her laughter rang out. “Your laugh, it’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you, I think. You aren’t so bad yourself - for an evil Slytherin person.” 

He stopped and gazed into her green eyes for a moment. “So, you think I’m evil?”

“That is what I would be told if I mentioned our encounter to a friend.” She glanced over and saw Hannah walking towards her. “In fact, here comes one now. I am consorting with the enemy.”

Theo laughed at that. “Well, I guess that means I am lowering myself to the wishy washy house. Our friends will never forgive us, I guess.” He grasped her hand again. “How about we meet here again, same time tomorrow. Only, I won’t bring Blaise.”

She nodded. “I guess we really should promote inter house unity. I will be here.”

He stood up quickly. “Until then.” He turned and walked off.

Susan smiled. October was always a fabulous time of the year. She turned and watched Hannah close the distance. “Hey, how are you?”


	2. A Walking Date

Susan stepped out of the castle and walked towards her tree. She snuck away from Hannah by convincing her to do a makeover on Megan. It was a brilliant move considering how Megan wanted to try and impress Wayne. That boy would never notice her, unless she started sprouting flowers from her extremities.

Skipping towards her favorite spot, she ignored the looks of the Gryffindor girls watching her. Her braids bounced with each little hop. She got to the tree and looked around before slipping to the other side.

“It’s nice to see a girl not afraid of other people’s reactions.”

Susan stopped and stared. “Oh…” 

Theo leaned casually against the backside of the tree. He had on brown cargo pants with a blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. He finished the look with a brown leather jacket.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly.

He raised up brushing off the dust of the tree. “Hello. I’m glad you showed up.”

Susan felt herself start to blush. She didn’t believe that he was going to show up, but she was still going to show up. “Well, I could either play in eye shadow with my roommates or come out to play in the crisp autumn air.

Grabbing her hand, he started walking towards the Lake. “I think you look perfect without the make-up. A good decision.”

Glancing up at his profile, she smiled. “You are a surprise. I always thought you were the quiet one, stayed in the background plotting and scheming.”

He laughed. “Of course, I am always plotting and scheming. Do you know how long it took me to get Blaise to perfect his aim?” He squeezed her hand reminding her of their first meeting. “It’s hard enough to try and get alone with a girl, let alone one from another house.”

She punched him in the arm. “You hit me in the head on purpose!”

“No, not that. It was supposed to land beside you.”

They began to walk around the lake, laughing as the squid splashed some ducks that had gotten too close. Susan shivered as the wind picked up.

“You’re cold, we should go back,” he said softly.

“I’m good. I didn’t expect to come down to the shore.” 

“Next time, we will have to make sure you are prepared.” He pulled her arms into his jacket and held her. He put his head on top of hers. “There will be a next time, right?”

Susan smiled against his chest and wrapped her arms around his back. “Definitely a next time. I might have to forget my cloak again.” His chest rumbled under her ear with his laughter.


	3. And the Scarecrow was the only Witness

It had taken quite a bit of fast talking to sneak out to see Theo again, but Susan managed. After they had quickly made plans to meet at the tree again, she had gone back to her common room.

The girls were still talking about makeup in the common room. She snuck up the stairs to see what she could wear the next day. She finally decided on her Hufflepuff t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was going to be a Saturday, so they could be gone for quite some time.

The next morning, she casually got dressed, applying just a bit of makeup with Hannah watching her suspiciously. Blowing off the teasing of a hot date, Susan left the common room with her bag in hand saying she would be studying in an unused classroom.

Hannah laughed at that comment and added that it definitely sounded like a date. Susan could only smile. She was happy keeping this secret for now. Her and Theo were getting along famously, but it had only been two days.

On her way out, she stopped by the kitchens, tickling the pears before being greeted by a house elf. Grinning happily, she took the basket they prepared for her. She would be forever in debt to Cedric for taking her to the kitchens one night when she was homesick. He had said that it was the duty of each Hufflepuff to pass it down to the newest generation.

Glancing around she checked to see who was watching the comings and goings at the entrance door. Happy that Hannah had not snuck up to see who she would meet, Susan slipped out the door and practically ran to the tree. 

She was slightly disappointed that she beat Theo to the tree, but she was early. It was not as if they could walk together - not unless they were going to be public about what they were doing. What were they doing? She really didn’t know, but it was making her happy.

Feeling arms slide around her stomach made her jump and turn slightly. “Hi!” she said breathlessly.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He bit his lip and a stormy look crossed his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to meet you.”

“But I’m early, silly.”

“I know, but something could have happened to you. I want to keep you safe,” he said softly.

Susan rolled her eyes. “What is going to happen to me walking down here?”

He laughed. “Well you could have tripped as you ran down here. Anyone following me to see what I am up to, could have easily sent a jinx to make you trip.”

“Why would someone hurt me?”

He slid his thumb down the side of her confused face. “It isn’t that they would want to hurt you, but rather want to get information to use against me at some point.”

“So being with me is a bad thing?” she asked, a bit upset.

He pulled her closer to him. “No, being with you is something that makes me happy. You being in another house would make someone think they had something over me. Slytherin politics.”

“That is just silly.”

He let her go, grasping one hand and then grabbing the basket in the other. “Have you told your friends about me yet?” he asked.

“No. I wasn’t sure if what you would want me to tell them.” She brushed a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

“So you haven’t kept it quiet because I’m in Slytherin?”

She glanced up at his profile. “We are very accepting in Hufflepuff. The hat even sings about it occasionally. We take everyone.”

He chuckled. “You take everyone that goes into the common room, but what about dating outside of your house? It is very frowned upon in Slytherin. We never know when to hex or to protect.”

She shook her head. “That is insane!!”

He shrugged as he led her down towards Hagrid’s hut. “It’s life in Slytherin. This is what happens when you date a snake.”

“So we are dating then, right?” she bit her lip.

He stopped beside the scarecrow in the pumpkin patch. He turned and stared into her green eyes. “Susan, I’m not just playing a game. I have watched you for a long time. We are definitely dating. I will hex anyone that even looks as if they want to be your guy or even girl.”

Her face lit up and she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. 

He laughed. “I guess that means you are happy about this?”

“Maybe just a bit,” she said shyly stepping back and tripping over one of the huge vines of pumpkins.

Theo dropped the basket as he leapt to catch her. He didn’t quite succeed, but he at least provided a cushion for her to fall on. She raised up onto her arms gazing down at him. “My hero,” she said softly and gave him the gentlest of kisses before pulling back face turning red.

He rose up. “I should save you more often.”

“Hey, are yer two okay?”

They both turned to where Hound and Hagrid were staring at them. “Yes, Hagrid, thank you! I’m a bit clumsy.”

Hagrid laughed. “I can see that fer meself.” He turned and walked away from the two.


End file.
